Open Your Eyes
by Telove
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks, despite the fact that she hates it there. Edward's well, just there and try's to get with every girl he lays eyes on. What happens when he wants to get with Bella? All Human
1. Chapter 1

I look out my new window from my new home. Raining…. Again…. I wasn't really expecting more…

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm sixteen, with brown hair and brown eyes, and moved from the most sunniest place in the world, to the the rainiest.

Forks, Washington. The place where I was born. The place my mom ran away from with me when I was just a baby. The place I spent every summer until I was thirteen. The place where I just moved. Hell.

I really shouldn't say that. I mean I AM the one who sent me here. You see, my mom remarried some guy named Phil.. A bit too young for her, but he makes her happy so I don't really mind. Phil's a baseball player. He's only minor league, but he travels a lot. I could tell my mom misses him so I sent myself here so she could travel with him.

So here I am, in the room I used when I was a baby, and the summers I stayed here. I unpacked everything I had in my room, I didn't have much clothes because most of my clothes aren't suitable for a place like Forks. My books took a bit though.

I went down in the kitchen and made dinner for me and Charlie. He's the police chief of Forks. Everyone knows him so I guess when I go to school tomorrow everybody would know about me too.

I sighed out loud just when Charlie came in the house.

" Hey. Smells good. You didn't have to make dinner though. I was gonna order pizza."

"Thanks, it's okay, I like cooking. You didn't have much in the fridge so I'm making pasta. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna get used to having you around." Charlie shot me one of his smiles and went into the living room to watch the football game.

Dinner was quiet with a few comments here and there. After a long argument I gave up telling Charlie it was no problem cleaning the dishes and went up to my room. I took a shower and brush my teeth in the only bathroom in the house. Another reason to hate Forks.

I couldn't sleep at all last night. The rain that kept hitting the window kept keeping me up and at around two A.M. when the rain turned into a drizzle I was able to fall asleep.

I looked in the mirror and saw my hair a mess and bags under my eyes. I put my hair in a ponytail knowing I wouldn't be able to tame it. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before I went back in my room and changed into a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a hoodie and brought my iPod and backpack downstairs and started making breakfast for Charlie and me.

Just when I was about to put the plates and Charlie's lunch on the table, Charlie came downstairs with his uniform on.

"Morning, Char- dad."

"Morning, Bells. You didn't have to make breakfast you know, we got cereal."

"I know, I don't how you survived without me. I made you your lunch too. It's in the paper bag there on the table."

"Thanks. Well I gotta go. Thanks for the breakfast."

"Kay. Bye." Charlie put on his jacket and belt and grabbed the paperbag and walked out the door.

"Good luck!" Ugh. He had to remind me. I ate my breakfast and grabbed my stuff and skateboard and locked the door and went to school. Hardly nobody was there so I went to the front office to get my schedule.

" Um, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

" Oh, hello dear. Here is your schedule, your locker number, and map of the school. I need you to get all of your teachers to sign this form and bring it back here at the end of the day. If you need anything please come anytime."

"Okay. Thank you."

" Have a great day dear!"…..Dear? I walked out of the office and saw that about half the school was already here. Most of the cars didn't look flashy. The nicest cars were a shiny Volvo, and a black Jeep that looked as if it is new.

I went to my locker and put in the combination and stuffed my skateboard in and when to my first class, which was homeroom in building three.

I went in and saw some raincoat hangers at the corner of the room. Thank God it wasn't raining today. I went in the front of the room and had the teacher sign the sheet I was given by the lady in the front office and looked around. Half of the room was already full so I took a seat in the back of the room so no one would notice me.

After homeroom, I went to my second class English, and went to front and gave the teacher the sheet to sign and gawked when he saw my name. He signed it and told me to sit in the seat in the far corner and started the lesson. Julius and Caesar. Already did it back in Phoenix. People started to stare and I shifted in my seat trying to avoid their eyes.

Third period was the same as English, and I was on my way to Trig until I ran into a really short girl with black spiky hair.

"Sorry! I'm really clumsy." I started picking up the books I dropped.

"It's okay. I should have watched where I was going. Hey! You're Isabella Swan! Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! Nice to meet you!"

" Yeah.. Nice to meet you too."

"I can tell we're gonna be great friends! Why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch? What's your next class? Mine is Trig."

"Uhh okay. And I have Trig too."

"Yay! Do you get Trig? I have no idea what the teacher is saying at all. Something about numbers?"

"Uhh yeah."

"Sorry. I'm just really excited! I don't have much friends beca- never mind." I wondered what she was about to say but I let it go.

I went in the room and asked the teacher to sign the sheet. He signed it and told me to sit in the seat on the left of a red headed girl. Unfortunately, Alice was all the way back of the room on the right. But it was nice to have made a friend here.

Trig came and went and before I knew it, I was following Alice to the cafeteria. She took me to a table where two guys, one blond and one so big his arm might be bigger than my head. Also a blonde girl that made my self-esteem hit lower than usual. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

It was a bronze colored hair boy… but he was making out with some blonde girl wearing clothes that didn't cover places that should.

So.. like it? Hate it? Longest chapter I ever typed. Probably because my Internet doesn't work…..

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2! The Internet still broken…

_Trig came and went and before I knew it, I was following Alice to the cafeteria. She took me to a table where two guys, one blond and one so big his arm might be bigger than my head. Also a blonde girl that made my self-esteem hit lower than usual. But that wasn't what caught my attention. _

_It was a bronze colored hair boy… but he was making out with some blonde girl wearing clothes that didn't cover places that should._

_BeLlA aNd EdWaRd 4EvEr BeLlA aNd EdWaRd 4EvEr BeLlA aNd EdWaRd 4EvEr _

"Ugh. Sorry you had to see this Bella. Go away Edward!" So the bronze haired boy is called Edward. "If your going to make out with one of your bimbos again, do it somewhere else." 'Edward' looked at me and winked. Eww.

"Hey. I'm Edward Cullen. You are?"

"None of YOUR business Edward. She's off limits. Hey guys! This is Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella. She's in my Trig class." How did she know I like to be called Bella?

The brown curly haired bulky guy who's arm is bigger than my head looked at me and smiled.

"So your Chief Swans daughter. I'm Emmett. I happen to be very close friends with your father."

"Yeah, because you keep scaring peoples ass off. I'm Rosalie." The blonde girl said. "I happen to be his girlfriend though I sometimes wonder why."

"You know why babe. Because I'm totally awesome."

"Haha. Ignore him. I'm Jasper." The blond boy next to Alice said.

"Jasper is my boyfriend and he and Rosalie are twins. Emmett and coughEdwardcough are my brothers."

"Hey! I resent that!" Edward said, ignoring the girl on his lap.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you all. So whats all the food for? Are ten more people coming to join us?"

"Nope! It's all for me!" Emmett said as he ate a slice of pizza in one bite.

"He's not joking so take something before he eats it all." Rosalie said as she took a bag of chips.

" No, it's okay. I'll get my own food."

"Nonsense! We got lots!" Alice said taking a bite from a turkey sandwich.

"No, really, it's okay."

"Bella, take some food." Alice said with a glare… And I took some because, well, she was scary.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself." Jasper said as Edward resumed to making out with the girl on his lap.

"Um, what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, I saw you skateboarding to school here, where'd you learn that?" Rosalie said and took a sip from her drink. They saw that?

"Well, I taught myself to skateboard when I was eight cause everybody always rode a bike and I fall down a lot when I ride a bike. I'm no good though, I don't know any tricks at all." Hey, a girl can only do so much. And walking without tripping is a miracle for me.

"What about a car?"

"I don't have one."

"Do you need a ride to school?" It was Edward who spoke this time.

"EDWARD! She's off limits!" What does she mean by off limits?

"Whatever."

"Um no thanks. I like skateboarding to school."

"Your loss." Rude much?

"So," Jasper said changing the subject, "Why'd you move here?"

"Uh, my mom missed her husband Phil, so I moved her so she can travel with him?" I asked like a question.

"What does Phil do to travel so much?"

"He plays baseball."

"Is he anyone we would know?"

"No. He's strictly minor league so probably not."

"Cool. Hey, pass the pizza." Emmett said taking a sip from Rosalie's drink.

"Hey! That was mine! Give it back!"

"Fine." Emmett said about to spit it back.

"Ugh, nevermind." Rosalie said looking at Emmett disgusted. The rest of lunch was like that. Emmett doing something funny or disgusting and everyone laughing or looking disgusted throwing food at him while Edward was sucking blond girl's face.

"Hey, what's your next class Bella?" Alice said.

"Um.. Biology with Mr. Banner." I said looking at my schedule.

"Uh, Edward has that too. I'm sure he'll be able to take you there." Alice said. "You better not do anything funny Edward."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bye Bella! I'll see you at gym!" How does she know that? I swear she can see the future or something… Oh great. I'm alone with face sucker. Where is that blondie anyway?

"So, should we get going?" He said.

"Uh yeah." The walk there was totally silent except the beeps from Edward's phone when he gets a text from I think is one of those girls he 'hangs out' with. I went into the classroom after him and went infront of the room and got my sheet signed by the teacher. He told me to sit in the only seat left in the middle of the room next to….

Edward.

(I was gonna stop here but I thought his was to short.)

I walked there and sat on the very edge of the seat because he was eating the red headed girl I sat next to in English's face off.

"Kay guys! Were gonna do a lab today! Separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis-." He explained what we were gonna do and told us to get started. I was expecting to do this by myself until,

"Ladies first?"

I was surprised. No, surprised was an understatment. I thought you were sucking face with red head here. But I obviously didn't say that to his face. I was to busy staring at him in shock.

"Or not.."

"No! I'll do it." I didn't want a bad grade because 'Edward' wanted to 'help'.

"Prophase."

"Mind if I check?" Is that really gonna do any good?

"Prophase." he repeated and wroted down on the worksheet we were given by Mr. Banner. I was surprised his handwritting was elegant. He did the next slide and said,

"Anaphase." I wasen't sure if he actually knew what we were doing so I said

"Mind if I check?"

"Go ahead." He said, smirking.

I checked…

He was correct..

"Told you." He said, his smirk getting bigger. Oh, how I wish I could slap that smirk off.

"Just give me the friggin slide." I said, pissed.

"Geez.. Did I hit a nerve?" He said as he passed the next slide. I ignored him and said

"Interphase."

I passed him the microscope before he could ask because I didn't want to talk to him and he took a swift peek before he wrote it on the worksheet. We did the last two slides in silence except when saying what it was and ignored each other when we finished.

"Did you give Isabella a chance to look in the microscope Edward?" Mr. Banner said looking at our worksheet.

"Bella," He corrected, "Actually identified three of the five Mr. Banner." He said.

"Did you do this before?" He asked me.

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yup."

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Mmhm."

"Well it's good you two are partners then," he said putting our sheet back on the table and walked away.

"So…." I looked at him.

"Why do you hate me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not blind you know."

"Well, hate is a strong word."

"Fine. Why do you dislike me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No." God, he really is stupid.

I ignored him the rest of the lesson and when the bell rang I ran all the way to gym. (And I did it without tripping thank you very much.) I had the teacher sign my sheet and he told me to sit out today because my uniform didn't come in yet.(YES!)

I saw Alice come in and waved at me. Gym came and went and I waited until Alice finished changing clothes and went to my locker.

" Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Alice said as I took my skateboard out.

"No, it's okay. I gotta get this slip to the front office anyway." I said as I closed my locker.

"Well, you're coming over tomorrow so Rosalie and I can get you some real clothes. I'll also have Emmett come pick you up tomorrow."

"No! It's okay! I like riding my board to school! And what do you mean by 'real clothes'? These clothes are badass!"

"You have a lot to learn grasshopper. And don't bother trying to go to school with that.. thing. I'm gonna have someone pick you up."

"Wai-!" I tried to argue but the little pixie was gone. I sighed and went to the office and gave the slip to the lady and went home.

7 pages baby! Wooooo! Longest yet! I know I pretty much copied the whole biology scene part but I have no idea about biology (Well, in English) so I had to…

Like it? Hate it?

Review…it!


	3. Chapter 3

SOOOOOOOOOO sorry guys!!!!!!!!

I'm also working on chapter 4 now....

* * *

Last time on Open Your Eyes

"_Well, you're coming over tomorrow so Rosalie and I can get you some real clothes. I'll also have Emmett come pick you up tomorrow."_

"_No! It's okay! I like riding my board to school! And what do you mean by 'real clothes'?! These clothes are badass!"_

"_You have a lot to learn grasshopper. And don't bother trying to go to school with that.. thing. I'm gonna have someone pick you up."_

"_Wai-!" I tried to argue but the little pixie was gone. I sighed and went to the office and gave the slip to the lady and went home._

* * *

I woke up with the sound of the rain hitting my window. How the hell am I gonna get to school? No one can fucking skate through this rain. Let alone me. I guess I have to accept the offer Alice gave me.

I went downstairs to see Charlie already gone. I checked the clock and saw it was seven thirty. Shit.

I went upstairs, washed my face, brushed my hair (It was suprisingly straight today, instead of sticking out like always) and ran to my room to change wearing a pair of jeans ripped up from when I fell from…… I don't remember, and tripping while trying to wear my socks. I put on my old faded out Panic! At the Disco! Concert shirt and a black plain jacket when I heard a car honk.

I looked out the widow to see a black Jeep with Alice and Emmett looking out waving at me.

I ran downstairs, (Tripping twice.) grabbed a granola bar and my skateboard and ran out of the house and locked the door.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Alice said looking at my clothes in disgust.

"I woke up late."

"What did you do with your clothes?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your jeans are ripped and your T-shirt is all wrinkly and faded out!"

"I told you I fall a lot and Panic! At the Disco! Is awesome! I got this shirt two years ago at a concert! For free!"

"Wait, you like Panic! At the Disco!" Emmett said, breaking mine and Alice's conversation.

"Yeah."

"OH MY GOD! ROSALIE!!!! I FINALLY FOUND THE SISTER I NEVER HAD!!!!!!!!"

"Hey!" Alice said, looking hurt.

"Don't worry, your still my favorite shopaholic sister. Although the thought of you shopping is really scary."

"You'll pay for that! And Bella, you got to start wearing nicer clothes. You keep hiding all your curves under those rags." I blushed. I don't have curves. And I like my clothes. I didn't know how to respond so I stayed silent, eating my granola bar.

"Hey, got any for me?" Emmett said, looking at my bar in envy.

"Sorry. I only brought one."

"Well, can I have the rest?"

"EMMETT!!!!!" Alice and Rosalie and I said at the same time while Jasper chuckled quietly in the front.

"What?! I'm hungry!"

"Emmett, you ate ten pancakes this morning!" Alice said, looking horrified.

"I was running late." He said as if that made the point. We were silent the rest of the car ride until Emmett couldn't take it anymore and tried to steal my granola bar, and Alice and Rosalie trying to pull him off me. I ran out of the car as so as we parked.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said, running away from Emmett, who didn't realize I ate the rest already.

"PLEASE BELLA!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!" I laughed and skated to the building, throwing away the wrapper in a trash can near the door.

Homeroom……Boring

English………. Already done it.

Government….Same old same old

Trig…………… Fun. (Watching Alice struggle on the practice worksheets.)

Lunch

"Um Alice, does your brother ever leave your table? Dosen't he have any other friends that don't mind him… you know, on their table?" We walked to the table we sat yesterday, with Edward already sitting there with a brunette sitting on his lap this time. There were already a lot of food on the table.

"Well he does, but he just chooses to sit here. But he does buy all the food so we just ignore them."

"BELLA!!" Emmett ran to me screaming. People around us looked at us startled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME YOUR GRANOLA BAR!! I'm hurt!!!" Everybody just stared at us.

"Um… Emmett you do realize by the time you tried to take it from me it was all gone right?"

"Oh! Really? Then why did I smell it?! Huh?!"

"I don't know!!!"

"Well I'm hungry!!"

"Then eat!!"

"Fine! I WILL!"

"Fine!"

"The first one to finish five burritos win!"

"I'm not gonna race you!"

"Why huh?! Are you CHICKEN!?"

"Because I don't wanna choke to death!!"

"Fine! Your loss!"

"FINE!!" I huffed, took a bottle of water and sipped it. By then, everyone was in the cafeteria and staring at us.

"God, what was that?" Rosalie said, breaking the silence.

"He got all mad at me cause I didn't give him my granola bar." I said, taking a pizza."By the way, I'm paying you guys back. I can't stand taking food from you guys."

"Okay." Alice said smiling real big.

"Really?" I said, confused.

"Yeah. You can pay us back by going shopping with me Rosalie and let us by you a new wardrobe."

"Uh, I was talking about money."

"Oh no, it's okay. We have plenty." She said all innocently.

"No, I meant paying you back MONEY."

"Well we don't want it."

"Why not?"

"Cause we're friends. 'Friends don't let friends pay back money'."

"Isn't the phrase 'Friends don't let friends drive drunk'?"

"Same thing."

"No it's not."

"Whatever. We're going shopping today so you're coming with us." She said, giving me a glare. "No arguing."

"Fine. But I pay for my own stuff."

"Fine." After lunch, I went biology alone this time, and sat at my seat, took out Pride and Prejudice and read my favorite parts. I heard the chair next to me, and after a minute I heard something smacking so I didn't dare to look.

"Okay class! We're going to watch a video today so pay attention!" Mr. Banner turned off the light and the movie started. Twenty minutes into the movie, and people were already starting to fall asleep. I felt something poking on my arm but I ignored it.

Something poked me again. But this time it poked me on the side. I looked at Edward but he was staring straight at the screen

I felt a hand on my thigh. I look at Edward and he was smirking at me. He was friggin feeling me up! I kicked him in the shin really hard, ( hurting my toe on the process,) nad heard him grunt. I smiled at looked back at the screen zoning out until the lights turned back on.

I ran out just as the bell rang, avoiding talking to Edward, and went to gym. The teacher gave me my gym clothes and told me to go change and that we're doing volleyball today.

I changed and wait for Alice at the doors and we both walked in the gym.

"Okay guys! I'm gonna get you guys into groups and I want you to pass the ball to each other!" He started calling off groups until.

"Cullen, Swan, Newton, Cullen." So I was with Alice, some guy named Mike, and…Edward.

"Okay guys, get started!"

"I didn't know gym was coed." I whispered to Alice.

"Yeah, this is a small school." She whispered back.

"Oh."

"Hi, I don't think I introduced myself yet. I'm Mike."

"Hi, I'm Be-."

"Bella. Yeah, the entire school knows. If you need _anything_ don't hesitate to tell me." He said, touching my shoulder. Ew. I shrugged off his hand and said,

"Uh, thanks."

"Are you done?" Edward said, annoyed.

"What are you, jealous?" Mike said, laughing.

"You picked the wrong person to pick up a fight Newton."

"Let's get started!" Alice said, trying to break up the fight. We passed the ball to each other in silence the whole time except when somebody yelped because I hit them in the head, arm, or …. Coughprivatecough areas.

I tried to run away from Alice after changing but she found me skating past cars in the parking lot and pushed me in the Jeep.

"No way are you running away." She said, taking my skateboard away from me and throwing it in the back.

"Hey! Don't throw it!"

"Let's go!" She said, ignoring me, to Edward.

Wait.

Edward?

What is he doing here?

"He's our driver. He's taking us to the mall, hold our bags, and pay for our food!" She said, as if she was reading my mind.

"Why would you do that?" I said to him.

"Blackmail." He stated, grumbling.

"We're gonna give you a whole new image!!!" Alice said, bouncing up and down on the seat.

Great…

* * *

7~8 pages dudes!!!!! Ahhhhhhhh!

Like it?

Love it?

Review it!!!!

(I'll give you a cookie!)


	4. Chapter 4

KAY! Here's chapter 4!

SORRY it's LATE!

"_Let's go!" She said, ignoring me, to Edward._

_Wait._

_Edward?_

_What is he doing here?_

"_He's our driver. He's taking us to the mall, hold our bags, and pay for our food!" She said, as if she was reading my mind._

"_Why would you do that?" I said to him._

"_Blackmail." He stated, grumbling._

"_We're gonna give you a whole new image!" Alice said, bouncing up and down on the seat._

_Great…_

* * *

Alice and I talked the whole way to Port Angeles while Edward sulked and grumbled the entire way there. Alice also argued with Edward when he turned the radio to classical. I didn't know he was the 'old-fashioned' type. I mean, he did make out with random girls at a lunch table… But then again, he does drive a mom car.

"This is such a mom's car."

"She is NOT mom's car. Isn't that right, Ruby." Edward said, while rubbing the steering wheel.

Ruby? What is with guy's and naming their cars?

"You're right. It isn't JUST a mom's car. It's a SOCCER MOM'S car."

"It ISN'T a-"

"SHUT UP GUYS! I'M TRYING CHOOSE WHICH STORE TO GOT FIRST! OO!CHANEL! No, let's go casual first. TO HOLLISTER!" (By the way, it's probably a stupid question, but how do you pronounce Hollister? Never been in there before, not that I intend to but, is it pronounced ho-lest-ter or ha-lest-er or something else?)

~20 minutes later~

"Alice! NO! Those shorts would barely cover my ass!" I argued with her for the last three minutes. But those shorts are REALLY SHORT!

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't." Alice and I snapped at a smirking ignored us, and started flirting with a blonde looking at the clearance section. Huh, he likes blondes.

"Fine. I'll compromise. You don't have to buy the shorts, but I get to pay half of your stuff."

"What do you get out of this deal? All you're gonna get is less money in your wallet and your brother flirting with the cashier."

"I don't have any money in my wallet. Only magic cards, my little grasshopper. Wait… What happened to the clearance blondie? Huh. Maybe we might get a discount if Edward keeps that up. But we can't go back here unless she quits. He'll probably throw away her number in the nearest trashcan. Aww, my liwwle brower is growin up to be a plawa. And that is why we try to pretend we don't know him."

Magic cards? Plawa? What have I gotten myself into?

"That's, uh, lovely Alice. But I'm hungry, so let's get your 'plawa' and hit the food court."

Or we could leave without him of course. I don't mind…

"WAIT! NOT UNTIL WE GET YOUR WARDROBE FIXED! I am NOT to be seen with a beautiful girl in dreadful rags! I HAVE A REPUTATION, YOU KNOW! I AM THE FASHION FAIRY, GOD DAMMIT!"

Woah. Ok…. Walk away very slowly, Bella. She might burst.

"OK! Ok! Cool it down! I'll wait a bit. But if I faint from lack of food, I'm blaming and suing you."

"OK!" AND, she's cheerful again.

"K, Alice. I'm hungry. Let's go." Edward said as he came up to us.

"SHUT UP EDWARD! NO ONE CARES! Ok, I'm sorry. That was harsh. But you should have seen it coming. How dense can you be? I'm in fashion mode here." Alice said as she went up to the cashier who stared at her pile of clothes.

"Uh Miss? Are you sure you have enough money for ALL of this?"

"No. I have no money." Alice said simply.

"Well, the-" the cashier started to say until Alice interrupted her.

"I have magic CARDS." She handed the cashier a black card.

Black card…. Black card?...BLACK CARD! HOLY SHIT! How rich is her family? Woah… Never seen one with my naked eye before. It's SHINY… (drool) and pretty….

I felt someone close my jaw. I look up. Frown.

"Hey, I think you even drooled a little." Edward said, laughing.

"Well, I uh, it-, bla- card!"

"Yeah, I love you, too babe."

What. The. Fuck.

"Go suck your face off."

"Now, now, be nice. I'm paying for dinner. You. Me. Romantic dinner with candlelights."

"Yeah, and then you start shitting monkeys out your ass and feed them remains of my body after I puke to death."

"Sounds great."

"Wel-"

"Kay! Finished! Let's eat! Gosh, I'm starving! So what do you guys wanna eat? After this Bella, You and I are going to your house and burn all your old clothes!" Alice said while clapping and jumping around after handing Edward all TEN bags.

"NO! No, we don't need to burn all my clothes."

"But if we don't, you'll wear those hideous rags and ignore all these pretty clothes. They're quite sensitive, you know. They need attention 24/7. That's why I have an entire room just for them."

An ENTIRE room? I'm actually scared to go to her house. I bet it's big as Disneyland, or that small country that's stuck in the middle of Italy that's as BIG as Disneyland.

"OK! Fine! I'll wear your clothes tomorrow. Just, don't burn my clothes."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. How can you do this to me, Bella? We're best friends!" Her eyes are getting all watery.. Best friends? Aw, she hit low.

"Hey, then she could just stay at our place tonight. You can make her dress like the beautiful princess she is the next morning. I, for one would LOVE to see that." Edward butt in, grinning.

"You're right, Edward." She said sniffing and wiping her eyes. "You're right! We could have a sleepover! You're not so dumb after all, Edward! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause I'm awesome." He said, smirking. He's gonna pay. Wait a minute…

"Wait, I'm sorry. But I can't just leave Charlie to fend for himself for dinner. Not to mention, he just got me back. He might want to spend time with me." I said, innocently. Alice stopped smiling.

Oh, I'm good.

Wait.

She's starting to smile again.

Oh, no.

"It's ok. We can just buy something here and bring it to him. And he'll understand. All I have to do is bat my eyelashes at him and tell him that I want my new BEST FRIEND to spend the night at my house and we're all set!"

She. Is. Evil.

Evil…

Charlie will definitely fall for the lashes. NOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS DOOMED!

"You, me, my house, tonight. Can't wait." Edward whispered as he followed Alice to the car.

Shudder.

Times 100.

WHY ME?

* * *

SO SORRY I haven't updated in, 5 months! Really! I though about just giving up, but I felt like writing again.

Sorry there wasn't much Eddie in here. Next chapter, though. So look out.


	5. Update AND Sneak Peek!

Sorry I haven't updated.. I'm fixing my story right now, deleting the past update notices and shit..

Plan on getting the next chapter up soon!

O_o

* * *

Sneak Peek

"Nice. Thought I'd have to get you in here myself. Didn't think you were so eager." Edward said as he walked over to me.

"Uhh… No. I saw a bunch of shelves and thought it was books. " I said, backing away. "But it was just a bunch of stupid CD's. Sorry." Just teasing him a bit. Edward started getting red.

"A bunch of- I'LL TELL YO-"

"Shut up. I was just pulling your leg. You've got a nice collection, by the way. Great taste." I said, looking at the shelves.

"I know, right?" I can practically smell his smirk.

"Yeah, well I better be going. The queen is waiting." I said, walking towards the door. Just as I was about to open it, A pale hand stopped the door from opening.

"Wait a minute."

Holy shit. Is it as smooth as it looks? Come on, Bella. Let me touch it. Just a bit.

Shut up.

"You're not going anywhere."

Gulp.

* * *

Haha. Updating soon, but hoped this keeps you from getting bored and deleting this!

Summer's over and school starts in three days. I'm glad because that means no more homework. Not to mention the gigantic COOLER in my classroom.

How about you guys? How do YOU feel about summer being over?

"


End file.
